


Lion King

by Muraechi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drinking, Drugged Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Pierced good looking boy Yuri, Smoking, Tattoo Artist JJ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muraechi/pseuds/Muraechi
Summary: JJ was a tattoo artist, whose love life was not a field he wanted to go in... Until some night at a bar, he met with a blonde-haired boy, whose emerald eyes made him changed his mind.





	1. Emerald eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Heeya! First of all, this is my very FIRST TIME writing in English, I wanted to give it a try so pardon me if there are some bad grammar settings.  
> Although I'd love to thank my beta reader @secretagentstarchild for helping me out!! :)  
> So, here's the chapter number one and hopefully we'll get more!

Owning a tattoo parlor was not an easy job for Jean-Jacques Leroy, better known as King JJ among his friends. The competition outside the doors was quite a few, besides the fact that he was new in the neighborhood when compared to the other shops' owners. 

It was a busy working day; he was getting ready to get the parlor closed, waving goodbye to his co-workers before they left their designated work areas and heading to some bar nearby. 

They invited JJ over but he had to decline due some paperwork he needed to get done for the next inspection coming soon. There were a couple of health inspectors coming at the end of the month to check if they had all the materials to properly perform ink-art on the people´s skin and if those materials had been proper cleaned. He loved everything about his job; since he was a child he loved drawing and did a handful of sketches whenever he had free time. His childhood dream had been to become a painter, although that dream changed into becoming someone who would leave his mark on people’s body with whatever they desire. 

That idea came to his mind during high school days. He had been leaving school early because some teacher couldn’t make it and the principal had decided they could just go home. On the way home, he had spotted a sea of heads in front of the park. There were three people with one table next to them. They had something in their hands and each one of them was doing some kind of drawing in the skin of young boys and girls. They were cringing, but at the end of each session, they had looked happy, satisfied with their inked skin. Smiling at the new piece of art, that would be with them forever. 

JJ wanted to feel the same. He wanted to get a tattoo that meant something to him. And after three months, he had more than five inked pieces on his body, each one with some significant meaning. Time passed by and the desire inside of him for more ink became bigger and bigger. 

Mama Leroy was worried that her son would end up being full of tattoos, not even having a part of clear skin on him. But her son was happy, and his drawing was getting better as well. By the time JJ had graduated from high school (as the second best student of the class, to be precise), he told his parents of his decision to become a tattoo artist. They rejected that idea, saying he had the potential to become a doctor, a geologist, and a business man. Anything he wanted to be. But instead, he decided to be “a good for nothing”, according to his mother. 

He got pissed at those words, feeling really sad inside because he thought he had their support with all of his decisions. Looking for some place to stay, he found a shared-room in the city. JJ went to check the place out. It was not a huge flat, but it had a balcony to see the beauty of the night stars. It was perfect for him; all he needed was a bed to rest, a bath to clean up and a kitchen to cook his favorite meals. Besides, the best part of the situation was that the apartment bills were split. His new roommate was Leo, a guy from the US whose dream was the same as JJ’s. They both began creating this new project of opening a tattoo parlor together. 

And that is how we got to these days. Together, they successfully opened their own shop under the name of “LION KING”. Lion being a reference of Leo’s name and King being a reference of JJ’s nickname. 

After finishing the paperwork, JJ left the place. It was late at night and he had to do a 20-minute-walk to get home. Since it was raining that day, he decided to leave his motorcycle at his place. He avoided riding it when the weather was bad. 

As he was walking past the bar their friends were supposed to go, he wondered if they were still inside. JJ entered the place, smoke filling the room and leaving a floating smoky cloud above the clients’ heads. His itchy throat made him feel the desire to take a drag. It had been two months since the last time he had a cigarette, since one of their friends had passed away for smoking quite a lot. 

JJ spotted his friends sitting at the back of the bar. Leo, Sara, Michele and Chris were having some beer and having a laugh about God knows what. 

He approached them with a smile. Never had he been so happy before in his life. His and Leo’s shop was getting better with the days passing by. The clients loved their designs and kept coming back for more. Their earnings were enough to pay his friends a good amount of money, and he could enjoy it himself without worries. And now, there he was, sitting next to the four people who had changed his life in the most positive way possible (but not for his parents).

“Hell yeah, King JJ is in the house”, shouted Leo with an enthusiastic smile, lifting his glass of beer up to signify a toast. The rest seconded him, laughing and cheering. 

“You bunch of drunken people, not even leaving a single drop for me,” JJ groaned. 

“Oh my little Canadian baby, don’t be sad!” Sara approached JJ, grabbing his face with both of her hands, caressing him gently and shortening their lips’ distance. But before a kiss happened, Mickey, Sara´s twin brother, interfered by placing his hand in between them. 

“Aww Mickey, don’t ever do that again, you understand?” Sara was shouting, definitely with an extra amount of liquor in her veins, flailing some punches in the air.

“We'd better get going,” said Mickey, holding her by the waist while leading her to the entrance, “Bye guys, see you tomorrow at work.” 

Mickey and Sara left the place and everyone waved goodbye to them.

“I thought you weren’t coming. Does that mean you finished all of the paperwork?” asked Leo, and then he took a sip of his beer. Chris was sitting next to Leo, half dead. 

“Well, I couldn't finish it all but, yeah… I didn’t want to miss the fun,” said JJ with a smirk on his face while checking out some girls on the dance floor. 

The people on the floor were dancing, drinking a variety of alcohol, smoking and getting high. It was a bar with no stereotypes or discrimination. Gays, lesbians, transsexuals, drags, straights… The room was filled with a diversity that made JJ smile. 

He loved people and people loved him. Apart from owning a parlor, and having both great skills and tattoo designs, he was a 23-year-old guy with the hottest body of the area; his tattoos were mostly done by Leo, whose talent was equal with JJ’s. Plus, his cheerful attitude and magnificent personality made the girls and boys fall for him. He was okay with both, no matter what gender. 

Little did he know that this was the night that his world would turn upside down. He adjusted his eyes in the dim-lighted room; just to catch a silhouette dancing like there was no tomorrow. 

That person’s body was beautiful. Not tall enough to reach his shoulders, a slim waist was moving slowly following the song’s tempo. JJ stood up from his seat, walking towards this ghost. 

Leo could only watch as his friend walked away from them with a decisive look on his eyes. 

“Yeah, he’s definitely getting laid tonight,” he said to himself, patting Chris on the back to take him home already. 

Once JJ got on the dance floor, he grabbed the person’s waist, bringing them closer. A blonde-haired boy with brilliant emerald eyes turned around. He frowned.

JJ caught his breath. He was a prince. The most beautiful human being he’d ever seen in his life. The smaller one was wearing black leather pants, a sleeveless grey jersey and black boots. No tattoos visible, but he had earrings in both earlobes and his lower lips as well as his eyebrows were pierced.

“Woah,” was all JJ could pronounce in the moment. He stared deeply into the other person’s eyes.

“What the fuck are you looking at?” The blonde guy asked fiercely, slapping the dark-haired boy’s hand away. 

“Oh my. Take it easy little tiger,” JJ smiled. No one had ever answered him like that… but he liked it.

“Don’t call me that and you are getting in my way. Get lost.”

This new guy’s attitude was definitely getting JJ’s attention. He liked it. No, like was not the right definition; he was enchanted by the whole being that was in front of him. 

“I’m Jean-Jacques, but my friends call me King JJ… or just JJ,” he said, a bit embarrassed when he realized that within his nickname, there was the word King. 

“Oh, well, hello Jean,” answered the other boy. 

JJ raised an eyebrow. He did not call him JJ and his name was not revealed. Sighing, he shook his head. “Well...” he trailed off, “May I know what’s your name, prince?” 

“Yuri.” Instant answer, no interest conveyed. Yuri turned around, his back facing JJ once again. 

The young boy was dancing with a redheaded girl. JJ wanted attention and he would definitely get some. He took a deep breath, stole someone’s drink from their hands and gave it a long sip, leaving the cup empty. With a gentle touch, he hold Yuri’s waist, hugging him. Their bodies came closer. Yuri’s eyes opened wide. The other guy was not letting him go for the night, and that was the thing he hated the most. When a guy who thought they were good enough to even talk to him, decided to make a move on him.

“Fuck,” he muttered. Yuri wanted to let go of his catch. But suddenly, he felt JJ moving his hips, slowly and really close to his butt. 

The music was loud, and people were getting crazier with booze. The lights were turning on and off, different colors splattered the crowded room. JJ was a good dancer. Not only did he own the shop, but he and his friends also had a band together, which involved going to different places to play and after parties.  
  
Yuri, who was in love with dancing, decided to go along with him. He grabbed JJ’s arms and followed his steps, rubbing his ass against the other’s crotch. Teasing him. He smirked when he heard the black-haired boy’s groan. Shortly after, Yuri copied that sound when JJ began kissing his neck all the way up to his cheek. Yuri closed his eyes to the feeling, laid his head back on the taller’s shoulder, dancing non-stop.

“Jeez," muttered JJ under his breath. He had danced like this before, but never felt like this. It was like their bodies complemented each other. 

Two, three, four songs later… The two boys danced all night long, facing each other, head-bumping with some electronic songs in the back, drinking and smoking once in a while. Yes, JJ was smoking. He was forgetting everything next to that boy. 

They were having a blast, fun times that never get forgotten. He could not take it anymore and did it. 

JJ leaned in closer to Yuri, staring at his lips while licking his own. To his surprise, Yuri was smirking, grinning at him and in the blink of an eye, their lips were clashed together in a deep, passionate and breath-taking kiss. 

It was more like lip-eating. Yuri was enjoying himself so much, kissing JJ with all his sexiness exposed through that action and JJ was more than willingly to accept that. Their bodies were pressed close even more now; they were touching each other’s faces, feeling themselves with the music. Yuri’s head was laid back with one movement from JJ, who was grabbing his hair strands with his big hands. He started licking and sucking on Yuri’s neck, devouring every inch of it. Teasing him, eating him, tasting him. Yuri could only just moan, heavy breaths slipping through his thin, silky lips. 

The night went on and on, until finally reaching its climax.


	2. Hangover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short this time, but this is like an introduction to the things happening afterwards...  
> enjoy the reading and thanks once again to my beta-reader.
> 
>  
> 
> ps: all characters belong to Kubo-sensei.

The sun was rising with all its might; people were getting out of their beds for work. Mila was walking to her job by herself, a cup of coffee in hand and listening to some good tunes to cheer her up so early in the morning. After she got there, the redheaded could see that her shop was already open. Entering the place, she saw her boyfriend getting all ready to hit it off. Otabek was there. He and Mila had been in a relationship for so long that they could get married at any time. Besides being a couple, they were co-workers at a music shop that was theirs as well. 

“Hey babe,” said the girl as she walked towards her straight-faced looking boyfriend. She did not know how someone could wake up so very early and still be all energetic already.

“Hey,” he trailed off, leaving a kiss on her forehead. After realizing something, he looked at her with concern in his eyes. “Should I be worried?” He asked, raising a brow in expectation. 

Mila sighed in reply, shaking her head. “Nothing to worry about, I guess. I haven’t talked to him since last night…” She paused. Otabek copied her action, taking a deep breath followed by a long and worried sigh. 

“You two went out last night. I wasn’t told that you were going there,” he spoke, somehow annoyed.

The girl turned around and said: “Not to worry babe, we didn’t go there… I won’t forgive myself if I ever let that stupid man near him again. He’ll be fine,” she reassured him, kissing his lips and getting prepared to start the working day. 

 

Bright lights were invading his room through the curtains, the soft wind making him feel chilly as he rolled over his sheets, searching for some heat to calm down. Yuri was still half-asleep. Flicking his eyes open, he sat up while grabbing his head, feeling a mess. He felt his temples throbbing and the nausea was not helping either. 

“Ugh, fuck,” he muttered as the pain increased.

Certainly, Yuri was suffering the consequences of last night's long party. He hadn’t drunk as much as he did since his 2-year-relationship ended. He was only in his 20’s, working with his two life-long best friends and living in a small apartment in the city. But happiness was not a friend of his besides it all. 

Only one man could destroy all his faith in love and humanity too. He had no family: his father left him when he was a child, and therefore he didn't even remember who the man that created him was. On the other hand, his mother died when he was only 10 ten years old, and after that, he lived with his grandfather for a while. But life was not fair to the blonde boy when the old man passed away. 

Mila was all he had left. Her family took care of him and after finishing school, the two of them left their hometown, following their youth instincts. They ended up going to the city where a music store was opened, and shortly after setting in, his best friend was already dating a boy. A good looking, fun and gentle boy, who decided to work with them, as well as helping them to pay the rent.

A few months after they opened the shop, there was a man who came by every day. Yuri was the cashier, and every single time that man came to the store, they had little chit-chats that cheered up the green-eyed boy. Time passed, Yuri and his new boyfriend were enjoying the sweet youth days.

They partied, drank, smoked, laughed, kissed, fucked. Both of them were living life as if there was no tomorrow. But not everything is bright and golden for humans and the problems arrived. 

Yuri’s boyfriend was a jealous man, an overprotective one who could not even stand Otabek, the young boy’s brother-like friend, to be near him. They weren’t sharing rooms nor were planning on doing so, but that was no obstacle for the other man to just simply walk all the way to Yuri’s house and beat the shit out of him after emptying some bottles of beer. 

Not long after, Mila could notice some changes in Yuri’s attitude. He was quieter than usual, and he refused to be looked at. No matter how hot it was outside, Yuri only wore long-sleeved shirts. 

Concern was growing inside of the couple; they didn’t wait any longer to come clean. Yuri only showed up for work, disappearing the rest of the day to hide God knows where, because every time they went to his apartment, it was empty. 

Thanks to the Heavens above, Yuri was actually home one day when they decided to give a visit. Mila's eyes widened in horror by the time they got to his front door. There he was, lying on the ground with his face covered in blood.

He said that his beloved partner was the one who caused the insecurities in him, enough to make him dress in hot jumpers to hide who knows how many bruises and scars under.

Everything happened in a blink of an eye. Mila ran towards him while he was sobbing, weeping in pain. He could see through his watery eyes while Otabek, a composed man, lost all of his senses as he punched his now ex-boyfriend in the face, over and over again.

Neighbors, nosy people… Everyone witnessed as the man left the apartment with some policemen holding him tightly from behind. Mila was crying, Otabek was restraining himself with all the effort he could possibly gather and Yuri was entranced. His mind went blank. 

That night was the end of it all. That night changed Yuri’s insight regarding love. The word that disgusted him the most. 

“If love existed…” he repeated himself, “Then I am not worthy of it.” 

 

He got off the bed and looked at the clock on top of his night table, letting out a shout because, yes, he was certainly getting yelled when he got to work. Sighing, he put his hair up in a ponytail as he headed to the bathroom to refresh himself. 

As he finished changing his clothes into something more comfortable than last night’s outfit, he prepared a quick instant coffee and drank it all, almost burning his tongue in the process. He started running so he could get to work not as… extremely late. Yuri hated when Mila got angry at him, even more so if arriving late to work was the main reason.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” he mumbled while running. He got to the store, entered the crowded place and the only thing that crossed his mind was him being buried deep down beneath the ground. He walked toward the front desk, where Otabek was attending some clients. 

“You are finally here, sleepy beauty,” joked the older man. 

“Shut it, Beka, now it’s not the time,” he replied, conveying worry in his voice. 

“Get to work Yuri. We’ll talk later,” Mila walked past him. Yuri opened his eyes in awe; the girl was not yelling at him nor giving him death glares. 

“Okay, little witch,” was all he could reply. She was mean sometimes, but whenever Yuri was not feeling good, it was like Mila could sense it and avoided making him feel even worse. 

In fact, Yuri was not having the best of days lately. He thought he was getting over the fact that his first love used to hit him to the point of leaving bruises and swollen cheeks every time he got drunk or saw him being friendly with some guys from the bars they used to go together. But apparently, that was not it.

Yuri was feeling anxious day after day. Mila and Otabek had felt it for a little while now. He wanted to get these bad feelings away from him with alcohol, cigarettes and now… drugs.

His best friend wasn’t aware of that. If she, for some reason, discovered the truth, he would die. Not because of Mila punching him right in the balls, but because she was the last person Yuri wanted to hurt. And he knew that his doing drugs would tear her apart.

The night before, he had only drank beer and smoked one or two cigarettes, only because Mila was with him. When he began dancing with the strange boy, she left them alone to give them some “space” (even though the place was full of people), leaving the bar after some minutes later because Beka had called her to meet at his place. Yuri took that chance and drank everything he could until he reached the point where he felt like flying. Only this time, he was not alone. He had a companion during that journey. 

Unfortunately, the last thing he remembers is some lips sucking on his before waking up on his bed.


	3. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! New chap here ~  
> There are some things about Beka's side that I'll get to expand more throughtout the story but any questions concerning him or anyone of the characters, FEEL FREE to write them down on the comments :)  
> Suggestions are always welcomed since this is our story about JJ and Yuri's relationship through hardship, I'll write down your ideas as well and try to use them ♡
> 
> ps: I love Beka and Leo so please look forward for them more in the story bc they are gonna be a huge piece in the Pliroy journey!

It was closing time. Mila and Otabek were setting everything in order, putting back everything in their respective places before leaving the store. Glances were thrown at Yuri once in a while as he was counting the earnings of the day. It was like he was not there with them. His look was empty, and they could feel in the air that something was off. 

“Yura, are you okay?” asked the dark-brown haired boy, clearly worried about his friend’s situation. “You look really pale. Did something happen?” 

He was being persistent and Yuri hated it. Otabek was a man of few words, but anytime something happened to him or Mila, he was the one who asked the most questions, not giving up until he got an answer. Mila was staring at them. She wanted to know what was happening to Yuri more than anyone. Their eyes met. She sighed and set everything she was doing aside, and she walked up to them with a stern look on her face. What had happened months ago was still something she could not forgive herself for, although it was not her fault, nor Otabek’s, and definitely not Yuri’s… But deep inside, the three of them were carrying the guilt of that night, not letting go of that feeling.

“Nothing happened, Beka. Why are you asking?” answered Yuri, emotionless.

When he had came to the store in that morning, he had been nervous, afraid of getting yelled at by Mila once again, but now it was like Yuri was replaced by some ghost. During the day, he talked only when the customers came to him to pay for what they bought, but other than those occasions, he didn’t mention a single word. Yuri was not a talkative boy, but jokes and small talk were always made between Mila and him once they were on a break, while Otabek took care of the place in that moment. 

“Yuri, don’t lie to us. Yesterday…” she paused, not sure if talking about it was the right thing, but she thought it was best for Yuri to let it out instead of keeping it all to himself, “Yesterday, you were dancing with some boy. I just want to know if you are okay, if something happened after I left. Please.”

Her eyes were now filling up with tears, and when Yuri noticed that, his heart cringed. He didn’t want to see that kind of expression on her face, not anymore. 

“We dance. The last thing I remember is him kissing me, and then I woke up in my bed,” he said nonchalantly. 

“Yuri…” Mila murmured. 

“It’s okay. I’m okay. I was drunk but I didn’t do anything wrong, I promise,” As those words came out of Yuri’s mouth, he scratched his arms, feeling anxious.

Otabek opened his eyes in surprise, trying to hold his hands away from himself. Yuri realized what he was doing, looking down in embarrassment. 

Yuri had been only seventeen years old, just before turning eighteen, when he met the man who would be his first love. The man responsible for ruining his life. They dated for two years. Two years of a love story that didn’t have a happy ending. Instead, it was the most horrible love story he could have asked for. Now twenty years old, Yuri was a boy who didn’t trust himself, who thought the worst things about his own person. Yuri hated himself. All of the words that had been said to him during those two years were engraved in his memory, repeating inside of his head over and over again. Making Yuri believe he was actually good for nothing. 

The only time he thought he was alive and he deserved being loved by his two best friends was when the night came down and he could grab a cup of alcohol, filling himself with it until his senses were gone. After the incident, the couple was told about what happened in the relationship. Yuri said it all. He showed them the scars, bruises and fight marks left on his body, although they also noticed something else. Scratches were splattered all over both of his forearms.

Later, they caught Yuri being the one doing them to himself when Otabek stayed the night at his and Mila’s place. They had heard someone crying. It was the blonde boy who was tearing himself apart in the middle of the night, drowning in his own tears, and hurting himself. 

The first thing the girl had done was enter the room and hugged him. She covered Yuri with her arms, patting his head, kissing his forehead, hushing the boy to sleep. Yuri had given in minutes later. The older boy had stared from outside the bedroom, clenching his hand into a fist. He felt impotent because his most precious beings in life were suffering for one man’s insanity.

“Don’t do that again, Yura. Stop,” scolded Otabek now.

He was definitely angry; his eyes were piercing into him, scaring him. Yuri knew that the other boy wasn't truly angry at him, not really. Beka was angry at the past. He was frustrated at not being able to help protect the ones he loved. Helpless at seeing them hurt. But when Yuri saw anger in the eyes of someone he cared about.. He couldn't help the shiver of fear. Another gift from his ex. 

Yuri only nodded, receiving a long hug from the couple. Yuri washed his face, put on his jacket because the cold was a great visitor in the night. The trio left the store and decided to have dinner outside. Clearing Yuri’s mind was all that mattered. Fixing Yuri’s heart was the most important task. 

JJ was walking around the surroundings with Leo by his side; they were looking for some place to eat. It had been a rough day for the blue-eyed boy since he woke up with a severe headache, clearly being an aftermath of last night’s outting. He remembered the boy with long, blonde hair, his beautiful silhouette dancing softly and passionately to the beat of the songs. The lips pressed against his own, his pierced lips and eyebrows making him look all bad-ass, even though he did not seem one. His silky pale skin glowing under the lights of the dance floor made him look like an angel, a fallen angel to be exact. Words were not shared between them during the rest of the night. Only touches and kisses. 

“Yuri,” JJ said lowly. He was enchanted by that boy. He wanted… no, he craved him. 

“What did you say?” asked Leo next to him, giving him a funny look. 

“Huh? What are you talking about? I didn’t say anything.” He was confused. 

“Oh, come on! You just said Yuri or something. Is that the boy’s name?” Leo asked. “The one you chased, after leaving me alone with the worst drunken person on Earth,” he finished his sentence, laughing at his own comment. 

“Oh my God, poor Chris,” JJ laughed too, recalling all the shenanigans Chris had done while drunk. “But, yeah. That’s his name, although we didn’t talk much. I was horny at the simple sight of his body and he was for sure drinking quite a lot. I think that explains the whole make-out session we had non-stop.” He sighed. “I’m not sure why my lips aren’t still swollen.”

“I wonder, man. Guess that makes you good kisser,” said Leo jokingly. He was okay with JJ hanging with anyone, no matter the gender but he liked teasing him, since his friend was a shy person regarding sexual conversations. “But, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?” 

After some minutes walking in silence, JJ nodded. Leo just smiled. All he desired was for JJ to love again. Being played around by your wife-to-be was not a man’s dream. There were good men and bad men when it came to relationships, but certainly his roommate and best friend was the best. JJ had cherished her, loved her, and he had wanted to marry her. However, to his misfortune, it was one-sided. 

She left him standing all alone at the end of the aisle. JJ’s heart was broken. He went through a lot after setting himself in the city and achieving his dream next to the people he loved. He thought he had found the right girl to spend the rest of his life with, but little did he know, he was mistaken. Facing the cruel reality on the day he was getting married.

After that, he stopped caring about the people he had been with. In fact, they were all one-night-stands until the day he got tired of it and decided to live his life to the fullest with his friends and work.

They went into some fast food restaurant. 

Sitting in a table near the window, JJ and Leo were talking about the work they did on that day, how they liked the ideas that people came up with to get tattooed on their bodies. Leo stood up and went to make the order. When he came back to his seat once again, he saw his friend staring out the window. His eyes were sparkling. Leo turned his gaze into the direction he was looking at, only to see a handsome guy walking towards the same place they were in. He was accompanied by a girl and another man, one on each side. 

“You must be Yuri,” Leo spoke to himself, grinning. “Are you gonna talk to him?” 

JJ jumped in his seat. He was caught. “Dammit, don’t scare me like that, Leo,” he groaned. 

Leo laughed but his face went serious minutes after. Yes, he was happy his friend had approached someone for the first time in a long time, but he was concerned about JJ's heart being lied to again. 

Yuri, Otabek and Mila went into the place, going straight to a table right in front of them. Mila looked around, meeting eyes with JJ. He faced the table as soon as possible, not wanting to be recognized because he was certain she saw him yesterday at the bar. Otabek went straight to the line, waiting for someone to take his order, leaving Mila and Yuri all by themselves. 

“Psss, Yuri,” she called him. “Isn’t that the guy you were dancing with last night?” 

Yuri opened his eyes instantly. He was definitely feeling guilty about what had happened the previous night and now having that person in the same room was not helping the situation at all. He ignored what Mila asked and kept looking at his cellphone. 

“Oh, honey. Please, don’t ignore me,” she said feeling a bit down. “Don’t you remember?”

He looked at her, shaking his head. He recalled himself dancing with a boy yesterday but not exactly who the person was, not even his face. And that was making him feel a little awkward. 

“That’s the worse part… I don’t remember a thing about what happened last night,” Yuri murmured with sad looking eyes. Mila sighed after hearing that answer and held his hands in a tight grip, assuring him that he did nothing wrong. 

“You should go talk to him, JJ. Come on,” Leo cheered him up. “Don’t be such a coward,” he joked. 

“I’m not being a coward, Leo. Stop it.” JJ was not feeling good about all that. He knew Yuri wouldn’t remember him or anything they did on the dance floor “I’m sorry to tell you this, my friend, but” He pointed discreetly at Yuri. “That cute guy over there won’t even know he danced with someone.” The blue eyed boy was more convinced than ever. 

“Why are you so sure?” 

“Because he was drinking non-stop, as if trying to bury something deep inside him.” After saying those words, JJ felt some grief clenching his chest. “Just like my past self,” he finished. 

Leo stared at him. Minutes later, he stood up, walking towards the pair with a naughty smile on his face. JJ was in shock. He couldn’t move a single muscle. His friend was about to do something he would regret later on… Not Leo, but JJ himself. 

“Leo, come here,” he tried to shout without sounding so desperate, but the other guy simply ignored him. 

“Hello,” the brown-haired boy greeted the other two with a grin on his face, dragging another chair to sit with them. “My name’s Leo, and that shy guy over there,” He looked at JJ sitting across from them, “is my friend JJ.” He smiled “We were at the bar last night, and I’m pretty confident you were there as well.” 

Mila and Yuri looked at each other. They didn’t know the man who just sat next to them and started talking about last night. Mila was the first one to speak up. 

“Oh! Hi, I’m Mila and this is Yuri,” she introduced them both with a bright smile “Yes, indeed. We were at the bar but unfortunately I don’t recall seeing you there.”

“That’s because we didn’t exactly meet each other,” Leo laughed. “It was my friend who danced with yours,” he affirmed. 

Yuri flinched after those words came out his mouth and Mila noticed that. 

“So what do you need?” she asked politely but her intention was for him to stop talking about that subject. 

Leo noticed the change in her voice, and the atmosphere was like a dark heavy cloud above the three of them. He cleared his throat, calling JJ to join the chit-chat, getting a refusal for an answer. 

“Oh boy, he is not an outgoing guy. Sorry about that,” Leo grabbed his head. “He’ll come anytime soon.” 

JJ couldn’t believe his eyes. His best friend betrayed him, was what he thought the moment Leo left the table. He was anxious and pissed all at once. Yes, he was the one who approached Yuri, touched him and kissed him. He wasn’t drunk the moment he walked up to him but enchanted; he fell for those movements and those beautiful green eyes, but now… the Yuri that sat in front of him had a different aura surrounding him. It was not the wild tiger-like man whose eyes showed confidence and eroticism.

Leaving his insecurity aside, JJ stood up and went directly towards them. Leo, realizing that, drew a big bright smile on his face. 

“Grab a chair and come here, my friend,” Leo invited him as if the table was their own. JJ sat right next to Yuri, noticing his shaky hands right away. 

Dammit, he thought to himself. 

“Hi, I’m sorry about my friend acting like the nosy person he always is,” JJ laughed nervously. 

Mila chuckled at the said comment and said hi to the new member of the conversation. Otabek was coming back again after having their order served, and he was quite surprised about the amount of people now on their table. Two unknown boys were talking to his best friend, and to top it all off, his girlfriend as well. He sighed. Mila was very friendly and he, being a slightly jealous boyfriend, had to bear with it.

“Did I miss something?” He asked, warily. For the first time during the whole talk, Yuri lifted his head up, staring deeply at his friend as if begging him to stop everything and leave the place. Otabek frowned, obviously concerned.

“Come here, babe,” Mila spoke and grabbed him by his hand, making him sit down next to her. The redheaded girl told everything to Otabek, introducing their new acquaintances to her beloved boyfriend. He wasn’t pleased about her actions of accepting some small talk with stranger boys, adding to the fact that Yuri was not in the best condition for meeting new companions. To make things worse, once Leo said JJ and Yuri were having a blast last night, Otabek groaned and gave JJ his worst look. 

“I’m sorry,” JJ whispered to Yuri, getting closer to him while trying not to get the others’ attention. The blonde boy faced him with a confused look in his eyes.

“What are you talking about?” Yuri asked, still perplexed about the man apologizing. He wasn’t sure for what reason. 

“I kissed you and… touched you,” JJ trailed off, “In places I shouldn’t have… I followed my instincts like some beast in heat.” The black-haired one chuckled in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. 

Yuri was flushed red; eyes wide open due to the mentioned comment. “It’s okay. It was not your fault…” he said quietly “It was probably me acting like a bitch,” he mumbled. 

JJ could not understand the last words Yuri spoke but his face was expressing something he for sure disliked. JJ could be the most popular man in the surroundings. His handsome face and sexy body were the main reasons, but he had a vulnerable heart and was a gentleman when having all his senses awake.

“We should get going, Leo. It’s getting late,” JJ said to his friend who strangely could manage to have a chat with the couple. 

“But we haven’t had dinner yet,” Leo pouted. “Plus, I’m talking with my new friends. Don’t be disrespectful, man.” 

Sighing, JJ stood up and decided to walk out of the place. He noticed the uncomfortable situation Yuri was in. He wasn’t aware of the reasons and he intended to keep it that way. 

“I’ll pay my part.” JJ set his money on the table, walking towards the doors. 

He regretted doing those things to a stranger boy who looked at him with remorse. JJ was still intrigued by this guy but his past was also part of him, stopping him from doing the same mistakes yet again. Giving it a try and failing in the process. 

Their food was brought to the table, but Leo decided he had to leave as well. He thought he had been helping his friend, but realized a bit late he was mistaken. He said goodbye and got their food prepared to go.

“I’ll see you around the parlor, right?” Leo asked. Otabek nodded and Mila waved at him with a smile. Yuri being speechless could only watch as the two guys went out the place, witnessing JJ scold his friend, as the other was laughing and putting an arm around his shoulders. 

“They seem nice, don’t they?” Otabek looked at Mila, and only a hint of jealousy showed in his eyes. She snorted because of that. 

“You are my one and only, grumpy man,” she said, kissing his lips lovingly. 

“Ugh, gross,” Yuri groaned, disgusted. They laughed. 

“They are the owners of a tattoo parlor, Yura. Want to go sometime?” Otabek asked. 

“Yuri, you didn’t say a word the entire night… Are you sure you’re fine?” Mila was worried, although she had some laughs with her boyfriend and this new guy, she still felt concerned about her little brother. 

Those repeated questions were getting him; Yuri disliked people treating him like a baby. He couldn’t stand it any longer and blew up. 

“I said I’m fucking fine,” he shouted. 

Otabek frowned and Mila's mouth dropped in shock. 

"Fuck, I’m leaving… I lost my appetite.” Yuri went out of the place, leaving the couple alone.

He was feeling like shit once again, and now everything was getting worse and worse. He had kissed a stranger, acting like some horny kid and he hated himself for that. Now, the stranger would think he was a fucking outcast for not saying a single word, and on top of that, not remembering the things they did. He had just shouted at the most precious people in his life, and now was walking all alone in the middle of the night to get home. 

JJ and Leo got to their apartment already. The latter one apologized to JJ, but JJ ignored him and went straight to bed, faking being asleep. Leo had screwed up this time and was going to make it up to him no matter what. But for now, Leo washed himself up and went to bed as well. 

“I told you, he wouldn’t remember me,” JJ murmured. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes.

“I’m sorry, JJ,” was all Leo could say. “They said they would come to visit us though,” he tried to cheer the other boy up. 

“He fucking forgot who I was,” JJ was still mumbling about Yuri not recognizing him. Leo laughed shaking his head. 

“Oh, my friend! Act the way you think, please,” Leo begged. 

“What do you mean?” JJ inquired as he turned around to face him. Their beds were aligned next to each other. 

“Let’s forget about the past for a while and think of this as a new chance to start all over.” Leo smiled. “I can tell this boy has stolen your attention, my friend.” 

JJ was afraid. Love frightened him. But, his friend might be right. It had been a long time since anyone had him feel like this. Being anxious, nervous and even losing his senses in a short time was rare in him. Something good may be ahead of him, and trying once more wouldn’t hurt him. He hoped so. 

“So you think I should talk to him?” JJ asked, feeling excited. 

“For fuck’s sake, I’ve been telling you to that since the night started!” Leo couldn’t believe what he heard, laughing like crazy.

“Okay, okay. I’ll see what I can do,” JJ replied. 

“By the way, they work at the music store only ten minutes from work,” his friend said, falling asleep right away. 

The night went down; JJ curled in his bed, sleeping like the king he was. Yuri got home and prepared himself to get some sleep. Mila decided to go to Beka’s house, thinking that Yuri needed some time alone. The next day would be a new one for JJ. He had a challenge and once he proposed something, King JJ had to achieve it. Little did Yuri know that someone was determined to win his trust. 

Would love be on their side this time or would it throw them aside with a broken heart all over again?


End file.
